Bitter sweet
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Bitter is just fed up of all the Tumblr hype about his and Swag's invisble relationship. When Swag comes over to see Bitter it soon becomes clear that Bitter is still in a horrible mood and Swag soon leaves after they have a arguement. Bitter doesn't like fighting with Swag because maybe he does have feelings for Swag...
1. Chapter 1: Your just so bitter!

One hot and sunny day at around 1:00pm a frustrated boy named Bitter sat on the couch in the living room on his laptop. He was on the well-known site, Tumblr, answering the millions of questions he recieves every day. All of his followers kept asking him the same questions. "What's the deal between you and Swag?", "Are you with Swag yet?", "Why are you such a dick to Swag and your followers?" or "Hey, you're a prick and don't deserve Swag." He was annoyed with all of those type of questions and replied to them how he would do anyway... With fury and swear words. The questions all started because Bitter was drinking alcohol and accidentally slipped out the words, "I love you, Swag." He regrets his decision and now has to deal with everyone's fangirl questions.

"Leave me alone!" Bitter shouted out loud as he slammed the laptop onto the couch.

Just as he did the doorbell rang and he didn't rush to answer it. He stood up and slowly walked over to the fron door and opened it.

"Hello?" He said harshly, before looking up to find Swag standing there wearing his flash sunglasses and glittery jacket and stripey jeans.

"Why hello to you too, grumpy." Swag replied, putting his hand on his hip.

"Swag? What the fuck are you doing here?" Bitter yelled, his anger was still burning up inside him. But Swag was used to it and because he was Bitter's bestfriend he kind of had to get used to it.

"To see my bestfriend 'cause i'm nice like that and seriously you are angry again? Why?" Swag replied with a chuckle.

"Because everyone won't shut up about us. I'm tired of this whole thing just because I slipped up that time." Bitter boomed, turning around to let Swag in. Swag shut the door and the pair headed back into the living room.

"Surely it's not that bad..." Swag sighed, following Bitter into the room for Bitter to show him what he meant.

Bitter lifted up his laptop which luckily it hadn't switched off. He showed Swag all the questions he had answered and pulled a very annoyed face as he did.

"Well, that's weird but I get those kind of messages all the time too but there is no need to get mad about it. Just accept it and have fun with it." Swag replied with a giggle as he nudged his sunglasses.

"But I can't handle it. I d-don't have feelings for you, Swag." Bitter sighed, shutting down his laptop.

"I understand that but getting angry and agressive and a little... Well... Bitter. It isn't the way to to do it!" Swag laughed, patting Bitter on his shoulder.

"Well, it's my way!" Bitter replied, wacking Swag's hand off of his shoulder.

"Don't act like this!" Swag shouted at him.

"Act like what? Me?..." Bitter laughed with hysterics.

"Yeah! You're awefully mean and it's really horrible and annoying." Swag replied, turning around to walk away with anger.

"Yeah and you're annoying and boring, you think you have swag but you have none! You are a complete and utter tosser!" Bitter yelled at him.

"I'm leaving, Bitter. I'm sick of you treating everyone like rubbish and whether you love me or not, I don't really care anymore. Your a prick and i'm leaving." Swag shouted in fury as he left the room to head to the front door.

"Oh, how mature, Swag!" Bitter replied, running after him.

"Yes, I am mature. You, however, are immature!" Swag laugh in hysterics as he hurried t the front door.

"I'm immature? You are such a liar!" he boomed.

"I'm sick of this! I'm leaving!" Swag replied, opening the front door and exiting the house quickly.

Bitter watched the door close and then he fell to his knees. His knees hitting the hard floor beneath him. He leant forward and looked up at the door, tears begining to drip from his eyes.

"Please... Don't leave me..." he cried, reaching towards the door.

He dropped his arm down to his side and shuffled towards the living room again where he closed the door and cried loudly.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken glass

Swag stormed off back home in a angry mood. He wasn't asking for an argument but ended up having one which he was not happy about at all. He genuinely had some feelings for Bitter, he didn't know why and thought he must insane to have some but he had and didn't want to say incase it ruined their friendship. He got to his house, opened the door quickly and slammed it behind him. The vibration coming from the door being slammed vibrated along the wall and knocked a small picture of Swag and Bitter off of the wall, which made Swag scream as he wasn't in the mood anyway and messes being made alreayd wasn't helping... Especially when that mess was a picture he loved so much. He headed to it and picked it up carefully, trying not to stand on any of the broken glass on the floor adn took the broken glass still on the frame.

"Damn!" he screamed with frustration.

He took the broken frame with the picture inside to the kicthen where he removed the picture and binned the frame. He then put the picture in his pocket and headed to where the picture fell to clean up the mess. He used a dust pan and brush to do so and cleaned up every bit and then binend the glass. He got teh hoover and hoovered where the picture fell to remove any tiny pieces which he had missed, within an hour everything was safe and clean and he decided to relax by making a cup of nettle tea and watching a bit of tv. Once he made his tea and sat down on his comfy couch in his living room, he turned on the tv to America's next top model... His favourite show.

"Damn... Those girls have so much swag..." he chuckled, before sipping his nettle tea.

He watched the show until it had finished and he had finished his tea. He took his cup into the kitchen, washed it and the put it in the cupboard. He sighed and was still really angry and annoyed. His mobile began to ring and it was One.

"Hey, Swag... What'cha doin'?" he asked, creepily down the phone.

"Errrm, nothing. I've just come back from Bitters and I am not going back." Swag answered, biting his lip.

"Why? Did he upset you?" One asked, worrying.

"Yeah he did. I went to see how is was and he got into an arguement and I stormed out. I'm sick of him treating us all badly." Swag replied, it was becoming a really mission trying to to cry.

"I'm coming over. We'll talk and get you feeling better, okay?" One said to him.

"Okay, One. Thank you." Swag said, tears appearing in his eyes.

Moments later and One had turned up at Swag's house. He didn't bother knocking, he just walked in. Swag allowed him too do so a while ago after he gained One's trust.

"Swag?" One called, entering the house and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, i'm in here!" Swag called from the living room.

Swag was slumped on the couch, his arms folded tightly and his gaze on the tv. He had put on the music channel because he knew that Katy Perry songs were being played for an hour and Swag was not going to miss one of his favourite artists, Katy Perry.

"You alright?" One asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, i'm just annoyed with stupid Bitter. He treats everyone like complete and utter rubbish and it's not fair." Swag replied with a large sigh.

"It's just Bitter, he is who he is. Although, he can stop the innapropriate bitterness." One mumbled in reply.

"I know, he is who he is. But at the end of the day, he is mean constantly and in most cases it isn't appropriate. It's annoying. On Tumblr, people ask him questions a lot, mainly about our relationship and whether the whole situation where he said he loved me is true. He just replies with pure bitterness and I hate it." Swag screamed with frustration.

"Does he love you?" One asked out of curiousity, a grin appearing on his face.

"I have no idea. I don't think so. He refuses that he does and hasn't said it again." Swag replied, shaking his head.

"I bet he does. His attitude towards you tells me that he does... Even if it's a little bit." One said with a smile. "Do you love him?"

"I guess he might but I don't think so and me? I might a tiny bit but not a lot. Please don't mention it, One." Swag replied, with a little smile.

"I won't, I won't! I was just curious. But maybe you should ask him yourself and if he does and admits it and tells the truth, you should tell him that you have feelings for him too." One suggested.

"But I only have small feelings for him, One." Swag sighed.

"I get'cha!" One winked, as he stood up. "I had better go. Got some _things_ to do."

One smiled creepily at Swag and then left Swag's home. Swag leant back and realised he had recorded Katy Parry's concert, so he looked for it and played it and sat back to relax whilst watching the lovely, Katy Perry.


End file.
